


The Little Things

by Dallas



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Gen, Save ALL the People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor decides to make one change before he goes, he doesn't anticipate just how large that ripple in time will become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

He had one chance at this and he had to get it just right. The TARDIS needed to help him and not resist when she understood his intentions. This was for the best. This was how it was going to be. If he was going to change one thing about his past then damn it, he was going to change this. Poking his head out the door, he smiled sadly as he looked at the TARDIS standing opposite him. This was it.

 

The door of the TARDIS before him opened and out she stepped with her bags and her ridiculous owl. When she looked up her eyes widened in shock to find a man leaning against the same TARDIS she’d just stepped out of. She looked between the two of them.

 

“Sarah Jane, you have to trust me right now,” he told her, unable to help a smile crossing his lips just to see her again. “Go back in there. Argue until you’re blue in the face, but do not let him win this fight. Go with him. Hide in the TARDIS until he leaves Gallifrey if you have to, but go back in that TARDIS right now and go with him before he leaves.”

 

“Doctor...” she whispered. All the feelings welling up inside her as she had left the console room seemed to be subsiding, her only focus being that this was an entirely new Doctor talking to her when the other one was so very close by.

 

“Yes, Sarah Jane,” he grinned. “And one day, you’ll be acquainted with this me. It’s a very long way away. But this moment? I’ve never forgotten this moment. Change it.”

 

“But you said... we can’t change our timelines,” she frowned, confused by what was happening.

 

“The rules have changed, this one time at least,” he informed her, knowing if she ever found out he was lying she would wait for this regeneration and punch him square in the face. “You don’t have very long, he’ll be putting in the coordinates right now. Make the choice Sarah Jane, do you stay or do you go?”

 

She looked like she was very near ready to stay where she was left. Of course she would. If there was anyone who wouldn’t change the timeline it was her. She understood the rules. But he couldn’t let her leave. He wanted to change one thing, and this was it.

 

“You know this is Aberdeen, right?” he raised an eyebrow.

 

She looked around and her shock turned to anger in an instant. “Oh that rotten bastard!” she didn’t even think to say anything more, turning and pushing back into the TARDIS with all her things moments before it disappeared.

 

The Doctor chuckled to himself, turning and opening his own TARDIS as he began to whistle a familiar tune. He could see the timeline changing in his mind, feel history rewriting itself.

 

“You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?”

 

He looked up, shocked to find someone in his TARDIS, even as the knowledge formed in his mind. There she was, hands on hips as she glared at him. She looked exactly as she had during the Time War, with the exception that her anger was less directed at Daleks and more at him.

 

“Romana, I can explain...”


End file.
